Friends or More?
by DemonKitty184
Summary: THis story is about Neru And Len .About their lifes together. Your just going to have to read to find out. also I will re write this Wen I get a new computer it isn't that good...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so be nice.

Nerus pov

Neru is my name.I dont like people getting in my business.I live in the vocaloid house with Haku,Ln Miku,Rin,and others.I'm 17 years old ."Neru help,Rin is being mean ."Nara my younger sister yelled to me ."I dont give a fuck punch her in the face if you have to" I said back to her.I really hate living day is crazy the people who live her are that i went down stairs to get something to eat .But when I got to the kitchen .I-I couldnt believe my Kagamine the boy I liked for like ever kissing Miku?!Len and I have been friends forever .We have been inseparteble, but I dont get it."Ummm,ummmm" I started to say while begining to cry.I couldnt take it anymore."I hate you" I yelled to Len before running outside to Len's and mine tree.I dont know why I ran to that tree though .I started to remember everything that happen with Len and day we met,how he helped me when my parents was my first a little while later I fell asleep by i didnt relize I fell a while Haku woke me up."Leave me alone,I'm trying to sleep here"I mumbled."I dont care ,get your ass up,before a dog pisses on you.".Haku said to me." just-just whatever!"I yelled at I walked inside the house.I was nervous to go inside after what I did.I keep thinking people where staring at I passed Miku."Hi Neru-Chan ,How are you?"she asked me so inncent."Go fuck yourself"I said to her with a smirk om my I kept walking.I was afraid I would run into Len because I was getting close to his it happen I ran into him him.I actual ran into him.I started to blush,but i still rolled my eyes."Ne,Neru-Chan do you really hate me?"he asked randomly."Len please leave me alone.I'm not in the mood and I dont really know and just go with ?"I said trying not to cry again.I hate crying,it I walked away ,leaving a confused Len standing I got to my room I changed and went to I have school.

Chapter 2

When I woke up in the morning I did my hair in its usaully side grabbed my phone and backpack and left with out telling was pretty boring walking to school when I did get to scool Iwent to my first period class.I had this class with Kasane Teto one of my friends my teacher was late to class so today my class was extra noisy ."Goman goman I didnt relaze wat time it now I'm here,so everyone sit down and be quite"my teacher the lesson and I passed nottes to each keep asking me about yersterday.I was about ready to yell at her when the bell was lunch time now and I didnt sit by i sat by Nero.I almost fell asleep !It was just so boring with out Len waved at me.I just igored him.

Len pov

I waved to Neru ,but she acted as if she didnt see me.I wonder why?I started to think about it .Then I got it!It was because of what happen with me and Miku yersterday .I frowned,Then Neru looked at me .I mouthed I'm sorry to it was no I texted wouldnt replay to bell rong to tell use lunch was over.I tried to go to Neru ,but i couldnt find her!Damn it this sucks."Len,Lenny ,Len-kun!Are you even listening to me?Hello?!"Rin said trying to make me I wouldnt listen."Ne,Rin I've got something to do .I'll be in class in a couple "I said toRin ,well walking away."But get your ass back listen to "Rin yelled at me.I didnt stop walking though. I knew where Neru was .A smile grow on my face while I when I found Neru it disappered.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic so be nice.

Nerus pov

Neru is my name.I dont like people getting in my business.I live in the vocaloid house with Haku,Ln Miku,Rin,and others.I'm 17 years old ."Neru help,Rin is being mean ."Nara my younger sister yelled to me ."I dont give a fuck punch her in the face if you have to" I said back to her.I really hate living day is crazy the people who live her are that i went down stairs to get something to eat .But when I got to the kitchen .I-I couldnt believe my Kagamine the boy I liked for like ever kissing Miku?!Len and I have been friends forever .We have been inseparteble, but I dont get it."Ummm,ummmm" I started to say while begining to cry.I couldnt take it anymore."I hate you" I yelled to Len before running outside to Len's and mine tree.I dont know why I ran to that tree though .I started to remember everything that happen with Len and day we met,how he helped me when my parents was my first a little while later I fell asleep by i didnt relize I fell a while Haku woke me up."Leave me alone,I'm trying to sleep here"I mumbled."I dont care ,get your ass up,before a dog pisses on you.".Haku said to me." just-just whatever!"I yelled at I walked inside the house.I was nervous to go inside after what I did.I keep thinking people where staring at I passed Miku."Hi Neru-Chan ,How are you?"she asked me so inncent."Go fuck yourself"I said to her with a smirk om my I kept walking.I was afraid I would run into Len because I was getting close to his it happen I ran into him him.I actual ran into him.I started to blush,but i still rolled my eyes."Ne,Neru-Chan do you really hate me?"he asked randomly."Len please leave me alone.I'm not in the mood and I dont really know and just go with ?"I said trying not to cry again.I hate crying,it I walked away ,leaving a confused Len standing I got to my room I changed and went to I have school.

Chapter 2

When I woke up in the morning I did my hair in its usaully side grabbed my phone and backpack and left with out telling was pretty boring walking to school when I did get to scool Iwent to my first period class.I had this class with Kasane Teto one of my friends my teacher was late to class so today my class was extra noisy ."Goman goman I didnt relaze wat time it now I'm here,so everyone sit down and be quite"my teacher the lesson and I passed nottes to each keep asking me about yersterday.I was about ready to yell at her when the bell was lunch time now and I didnt sit by i sat by Nero.I almost fell asleep !It was just so boring with out Len waved at me.I just igored him.

Len pov

I waved to Neru ,but she acted as if she didnt see me.I wonder why?I started to think about it .Then I got it!It was because of what happen with me and Miku yersterday .I frowned,Then Neru looked at me .I mouthed I'm sorry to it was no I texted wouldnt replay to bell rong to tell use lunch was over.I tried to go to Neru ,but i couldnt find her!Damn it this sucks."Len,Lenny ,Len-kun!Are you even listening to me?Hello?!"Rin said trying to make me I wouldnt listen."Ne,Rin I've got something to do .I'll be in class in a couple "I said toRin ,well walking away."But get your ass back listen to "Rin yelled at me.I didnt stop walking though. I knew where Neru was .A smile grow on my face while I when I found Neru it disappered.


	3. Chapter 3

Nerus pov

I was sitting on the swings texting Lilly came up to me."Whats up bitch are you texting your wait you dont have one,cause your ugle"Lilly words didnt bother me and I could tell it was making her I my phone wasnt in my hand anymore ,Lilly had my phone?!"You little slut give me back my phone now!Or else."I yelled at Lilly.I started to clunch my fist.I sersouly hate her more then Miku .And thats hard to beat.."Or else what?What are you going to ?"Lilly said while she throw my phone on the ground and stepped on it."YOU BITCH!"I yelled at I punched her in the pushed me back and dropped kicked me to the floor."Ha that didnt even hurt" I is that it did hurt like now she punched me in the face ad was on top of me."Get off of her Lilly!Leave Neru-Chan alone!"Len yelled running up to Lilly was looking at Len , I pushed her over and now iI was on top of her.I punched her in the face a I kicked in the side."Dot mess with me agian you got it!And you Len dont get in my business again!"I said while grabbing my bag and walking off.

Len pov

I ran to catch up to she wouldnt look at and we left Lilly Neru and I got to class we got dection for being late to class.."Len what happen to Neru"Rin whispered to me .Then I mouthed none of your fucking business to turned away and looked pissed I dont class was finally over,I had a free period.I was looking for Neru the whole I did find her,she was giggling with made me mad,But I dont know why.I dont like Neru that why,do I?Then Akaito was about to kiss Neru!"What the fuck do you think your doing with my Neru?!"I yelled at looked at me then turned back to Neru-Chan."Or what are you going to do Lenny"Akaito said with a smirk on his face.I was about to punch him ,when!


	4. Chapter 4

Neru pov

"Len stop be so-"I started to say well holding lens's fist and looking down."-So so just dont !Akaito you can leave .Sorry"I finished saying what I wanted to nodd ok and left with out a word.I let go of Lens's fist and started to walk away when Len yelled."Neru it.I' sorry that you saw Miku and I kiss .But its not what you thought it was"Len said to me.I turned around to looke him in the eyes."Then what was it .Explain yourself if you can or jus leave me alone "I said well tireds started to form in my eyes .I kept trying to fight them back,but with no use."I was helping her practice for a music video we are doing yes we have to kiss in it "he said well looking down.I couldnt help but feel a little bit guilty now for over I walked over to him and grabbed his hand."Len look at me,I'm..I'm how about we go get some icecream"I said to him while forming a small smile on my nodded yes and i let go off his we started to walk to the icecream and i almost forgot to tell you guys this,dection was cancelled hehe.I was bumped out of my thoughts when Len grabbed my first I was a little lets changed that to alot confused,but I pushed it I was just to happy right now.

Len pov

I grabbed Neru's hand ,I dont know why though,I just did we got to the icecream shop I ordered."I want a banana flavor icecream cone and Neru-Chan what would you like to have?"I asked Neru."Ummm,ummmmm vanilla"she the icecream person gave us a number and we sat down.I dont know why the icecream person gave us a number though,oh Momo-chan brought us our icecream cones."Thank you Momo-Chan."I said to she bowed and that Rin and Teto-Chan walked in."Oooooo,Lenny and Neru-Chan are on a date."Rin said.I started to blush and and think Neru did too."Srew off and no we are not on a date."Neru said."Neru stop being a tsurdere "Teto-Chan said."I am not being a tsurdere ,now go away."Neru Rin and Teto-Chan went and I could tell they were wachting us."Len-Kun ,Lets leave .Lets find somewhere else to go"Neru whispered in my ear.I nodded and smiled,then we got up and time Neru grabbed my hand."So,Len,how about we go home and I dont know watch a movie?"Neru said ,well kind of asked we got home we were greeted by Meiko-Chan."Ne, and Neru-Chan watcha guys doing?"Meiko-Chan asked us."None of your fucking business"was Neru's replay,Meiko frowned."Goman,goman ,we're going to watch a movie in my -Chan can you bring us some popcorn and drinks ?Please?"I asked nodded yes and smiled at Neru and I were walking up the stairs ,Neru punched me?!"Owwww,what was that for?"I asked her,well ropping my arm up and down."Baka,why did you tell Meiko-Chan what we were going to do?"Neru asked me."Sorry I didnt know it would ?"I said to her. Neru nodded okand grabbed my -Chan brought us our drinks and Neru-Chan and I started to watch the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Neru pov

"This movie is Len?"I asked Len .He nodded yes and we stopped the movie, and started to talk about random things .Then he kissed me and I started to kiss soon it turned in to a make out seen."Len I'm gonna go to bed now goodnight" I said to him."Neru dont leave you can spend the night here with ?"Len asked me. I said yes .Then we kissed some more and went to the morning we went down stairs holding was only one seat left,so Len sat down and I sat down on him.I know he wasnt ready for that cause he started to blush."So,are you guys a thing now?"Nero asked us."Yeah we you got a problem with it?"I asked shook his head no."Good,Now Len and I are going outside bye-bye."I said grabbing Len's hand and walking outside.I also waved to the poeple who were in the room Len and I were Len sat down and I sat on his lap."So we're a thing right?"He asked me.I nodded yes and kissed Len said I love you to me."I love you too"I said back to him,And we kissed again.I truly do love him more them anyone will know.I also hope he loves me truly .

Well this is the end of my first story!I hope you guys liked and please r&r .Thank you!=D Bye-Bye.!-Nara Melenn


End file.
